


The punk and the nerd

by WindyEngel



Series: Hijack [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Punk/Nerd, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyEngel/pseuds/WindyEngel
Summary: Hiccup's best friend is Toothless, Toothless is dating Aster, Aster's brother is JackHiccup is a Punk and Jack is a NerdAnd Jack is underageWell, that doesn't mean Hiccup can't dream to be with him, right?





	The punk and the nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this just for fun  
> I do not speak English as my first language

There are certain things in life you know will happen in a fixed period of time. Like, you know the moon will rise in the sky after the sun goes down, or that the stars are still there even though you can't see them because the clouds cover them. Or how when the winter leaves the spring arrives. Those things will continue happening over the time as life continues. For Hiccup that fixed thing was moving to Burgess. The big town where his former college was and so close to new life and hope. Another fixed thing is that he was gonna study mechanical ingeniere. The last fixed fact was that he as moving in with his friends. All from Berk, his home, and all who had become friends because of fights against the gang of outcasts back home.  
  
When Hiccup turned 18 he was out of the house on his way to college and his new life. When he turned 19 he met his new friend, Aster; the boyfriend of his best friend Noah Fury, aka. Toothless. Aster helped them throw the biggest party the 3 bedrooms one studio house they rent had ever lived. In that party, he had met so many interesting people. For starters, his neighbors were also Berk kids, older than them. They were called the Dragons, with their leader, Stormfly, and the members, Hookfang, Barf, Belch, Dagur, Eret, and Heather. They became really good friends and hung around each other a lot. Then the girl who had hit Snoutloud in the nose when he had tried to kiss her, Moana, who now had these weekly meetings with Astrid in the gym when they would practice kickboxing. Then the guys who at first everybody thought they were nerds until they start trashing up the lights and the sound system and had made the party ten times better. Also was the fact that Fred, one of their little group, brought almost twice more of the alcohol they got at the beginning. Hiccup shared some classes with their "leader" Tadashi and Fishlegs with one of the kids named Honey.

His little groups of friends had gotten a massive change for the best. Hiccup was glad.

It was so funny how now, 20, the huge party had to be postponed due to the fact that said party planner had to take care of his siblings during winter break because his parents were backpacking in the Amazon. Aster had offered to do the party without himself but Toothless would have killed him if he had said yes. Also, most of his friends were taking this opportunity to go back home and enjoy his families. Hiccup was gonna join them a little later, when Toothless decided they were going back, being the only one who owns a proper vehicle for the long ride and not just a motorcycle. Back at Berk, he was called a punk, just as much as his friends, due to the fact that he had a couple of piercings in his ears and a tattoo of a dragon on his shoulder coming down through his arm. It was the perks of living in a small town, whatever was out of the norm was bad.

-Aster you are cheating- His nasal voice sound raspy because he wasn't talking much. Right now he, Toothless and Aster was playing street fighter in his little house.- you can not possibly know all the combinations for this game.

-Oh, I don't, my brother though, he knows all the combinations for all the characters.-

-I CALL BULLSHIT- Toothless screamed from the couch throwing popcorn at them; they were sitting on the floor- Jacky can't possibly know all the combinations. He is smart but not a genius.-

-Oh well, but he does- Aster, with one last move, killed Hiccup carácter with a laugh. -Sorry mate, better luck next time-

-Hey Bunny, don't you need to pick up Jack like, ten minutes ago?- Toothless said, looking at his phone as he got up.

-FUCK- Aster jumped from the floor and run to the front door- He is gonna be heartbroken!-

-WAIT for us, we are going with you!- Toothless grabbed Hiccup's arm and pulled him out, towards Aster Jeep and got inside in the front while Hiccup got in the back after closing the house.-RUN! to Burgess high-

The drive was fast, furious and reckless but the town high school wasn't as close as he thought. Twenty minutes later they were in front of the building but the teen was nowhere near. While Aster pulled his phone and dialed his brother Hiccup took a look at the school. It looked grey, spartan and old. He thanked that his school was at least more colorful than this public school. From the doors where he supposed, was the basketball court, a group of thugs came out. They were laughing and elbowing each other and Hiccup didn't like that. He remembered when he was in middle school before he became this big strong punk, and the other kids used to bully him, they all acted like those dudes after a beating. Unbuckling himself he tapped Asters shoulder.

-I'll be back-he open the door hearing Asters screaming asking where he was going. Hiccup walked fast to where those kids have come out and in the distant, he hears the car turning off.

The closer he got to the doors the worst the feeling was. He starts running and opened the door fast. He wasn't sure why he was caring so much for the kid but something inside himself felt wrong. As he got inside of the gym he heard some muffled sobs and rustling. The gym was extremely dark and isolated and felt like a horror movie. Walking slowly and following the sound he started going to the back, the farthest away from the door. There he saw a teen with a blue vest and brown skinny pants curl up on a ball, next to the wall. His hands were grasping his silvery white hair in tight fists. Hiccup got one knee to the floor looking at the kid and waited until he felt his presence. Asters brother moved very slowly until he let go of his hair and looked at Hiccup. His crystal blue eyes fixed in the green ones of the man in front of him, with the frames of his glasses sliding on the bridge of his nose.

-Hi Jackson, I'm Hiccup, a friend of Aster.- he said calmly, with a crooked smile, not making a sudden move so he won't get scared. Something in the eyes of this kid made his breath being taken away.

-Hi- the soft voice of the teen surprised him. Slowly he stood up and offered a hand to the guy. Jackson sent him a glare, really not fitting for the situation he had found him, and then moved his own hand to grasped the helping gesture and got to his feet. When his hand left him Hiccup felt like something was leaving his soul.

-Jack!- Aster got into the gym running and got closer to them. Pushing the punk aside, he grabbed his brother's shoulders and looked everywhere to see if he was okey.- what happened, you didn't answer your phone and then this bastard came out of the car looking deadly serious like if he had seen a ghost-

-uuhhh… Hi Toothless, how are you?- Jack left a small smile illuminated his face and then turned to the last guy in the place. Toothless smile brightly at him and then winked in conspiracy.

-good good, just going to your house to pass the evening- The dark-haired man chuckled when Aster made a distress noise.

-Don't ignore me, Jack! Toothless don't encourage him-

-Hiccup, right? Nice to meet you too!- Jack gave the other male a bright smile and then looked at his brother- If we go to the house fast I might be able to bake you some carrot cake-

-you… okay but you are not able to let this pass as nothing, You are going to tell me what happened later- Aster hugged his brother with one arm and grasped Toothless hand with the other- let's go!

******

-Hey, you know your brother is being bullied?- Hiccup looked at Aster as he, Toothless and himself were watching a movie in Asters livingroom. The volume was loud enough to so they wouldn't be heard from the kitchen, where Jack was baking a cake for his brother and his guests.

-Yeah, I've been knowing it for a while, but he refused to tell my parents, or change school, or even tell a teacher. Hell, even he hasn't come forward to tell me completely but had asked me to cure him sometimes- Aster hugged a little more to his boyfriend, pulling him closer- We had tried but Jack refuses to say anything at all and got really angry when someone asks about it.-

-When it started?- Toothless looked at his boyfriend, concern writing all over his factions.

-When he got the white hair, you see Hiccup, Jack has a very weird sickness, when he was little he had brown hair, then one day his hair started to get whiter and whiter.-He passed his hand through his hair- Doctors said is lack of vitamin B-12 and now he gets an injection every month. It's not that bad and he can live a normal life but his hair turned white forever and the kids in his school think is hilarious to make fun of the white-haired nerd.-

-Aster! How do you turn the oven on?- the voice of Jack startled all of them, they had forgotten he was just meters away.

-I go- Hiccup got up and walked to where he supposed, was the kitchen.

There he found the teen jumping to get something from the upper stand. Without thinking he got behind the kid and reached it for him. When he lowered his gaze he found he was insanely close to Jack and his crystal blue eyes. Something in his stomach fluttered as their gaze just connected for what seems like seconds but seemed to be a long time as Aster screamed before kicking the door open.

-Jack why aren't you answering- Jack´s big brother looked suspiciously at both of the guys in his kitchen. Hiccup was looking at his stove as Jack was very concentrated in baking the mix, both of them with a little blush.


End file.
